1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus having a recording and/or reproducing head which is movable relative to a record bearing medium and which records and/or reproduces signals at various positions on the record bearing medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recording and/or reproducing apparatus of the above-stated type include still picture recording and/or reproducing apparatus of the kind using, for example, a magnetic disc or a magnetic drum or the like as the record bearing medium and having a movable magnetic head to record one field or one frame portion of a video signal on the medium while forming recording tracks at various positions on the medium and/or to reproduce the signal thus recorded.
In the apparatus of this kind, an arrangement to provide various head shifting speeds or modes relative to the record bearing medium and to permit selection of a desired speed or mode from among these modes advantageously results in broadening the range of the functions of the apparatus.
It is also advantageous in that it permits setting the recording and/or reproducing head at the desired position on the record bearing medium.
With the apparatus of this kind provided with the above-stated two facilities, the apparatus is preferably capable of displaying a selected head shifting speed or mode and also a set recording or reproducing position.
In that instance, however, the arrangement of a display device for each of the two facilities separate from each other increases the cost and is not desirable. On the other hand, having such specialized displays on one display device not only causes an increase in the size of the display device but also tends to make the displayed information confusing and misleading.
The present invention is directed to the solution of the above-stated problem of the conventional recording and/or reproducing apparatus of the kind mentioned. It is thus an object of this invention to provide a recording and/or reproducing apparatus of the kind which permits selection of a head shifting speed or mode from among a plurality of different head shifting speeds or modes, wherein a display arrangement for displaying the selected head shifting mode is simplified and made compact for cost reduction; and yet the occurrence of a confusing information display is lessened.
It is another object of this invention to provide a recording and/or reproducing apparatus which, besides attaining the above-stated object, permits simplification of the arrangement and operation required for selecting a head shifting mode.
The above and further objects and features of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.